Los días lejos
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: La historia inicia justo en el segundo que Ron desaparece después de su pelea con Harry cuando están acampando el año 7. ¿Que paso?, ¿que pensó Ron después de abandonarlos?


Este Fic es para el 'Reto de Navidad' del foro The Ruins. Inicia justo en el segundo que Ron desaparece después de su pelea con Harry.

.

.

.

Su mente era un torbellino, su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo… La chica que amaba y su mejor amigo… Hermione y Harry… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ahora entendía tantas cosas, porque una chica tan hermosa lista y en ocasiones divertida no tenia novio, o el por qué su mejor amigo termino abruptamente la relación con su hermana, seguramente había sido por ella, el ser 'El elegido' solo había sido un pretexto.

Sentía ira, tenía la quijada y los puños apretados, ¿Cuánto tiempo se habrán estado entendiendo a sus espaldas? Pensó en lo cómoda y segura que ella siempre se veía junto a él su mejor amigo, la forma en que lo miraba, admirándolo, siempre con palabras de apoyo. Y recordó también la forma en que lo veía a él mismo en ocasiones, arqueando las cejas, volteando lo ojos, como pensando "ya abrió la boca de nuevo", Luego imagino lo felices de debían estar ahora que estaban solos y no tenían que esconderse, eso lo hizo sentirse peor, imaginando sus cuerpos juntos, tocándose… Gruño intentando calmar sus pensamientos, no quería oírlos, no quería pensar en lo que podía estar pasando en ese preciso momento a tan solo segundos de haberlos dejado. Recapitulo lo sucedido, los gritos de Harry, y como ella se negó a acompañarlo, prefiriendo a su mejor amigo.

Pero entonces recordó lo demás, los gritos de Hermione suplicándole que no se fuera, los momentos que había pasado con Harry, sintió un nudo en el estomago, la ira fue reemplazada por nostalgia, luego por desesperación. Debía volver con ellos cuanto antes, sus conclusiones anteriores ahora carecían de fundamentos, parecía como si se hubiera quitado un velo del rostro que le entorpecía la vista. Ninguna razón era suficiente para abandonar a sus mejores amigos, sabía que no podría vivir consigo mismo si les pasaba algo, Necesitaba regresar.

Pero era demasiado tarde, antes de dar un paso más se encontró completamente rodeado

-Hola chiquillo, ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? ¿Quién eres? –Rompió el silencio una voz aguardentosa a su derecha mientras le arrebataban su varita

-¿Y Uds. Quiénes son? –Dijo Ron tratando de no sonar tan aterrado como se sentía

-Somos carroñeros pelirrojito –La voz ahora tenía cara y aroma, uno tan desagradable como el otro -Trabajamos con el señor tenebroso cazando ratas.

-¡No seas estúpido! –Gruño la silueta que estaba frente a Ron, refiriéndose a su compañero –No tenemos por qué dar explicaciones, ahora tu –Acentuó golpeando el pecho de Ron -Deja de hacerte el listo y dinos quien eres, ¿Eres un sangre sucia? ¡Habla! ¿O te llevamos directo al ministerio a declarar?

-S—stan Shunpike –Ron dejo salir el primer nombre que cruzo su mente con voz temblorosa

-¿Stan Shunpike? ¿El del autobús nocturno? –Dijo incrédulo uno de los carroñeros, la voz provenía de atrás de Ron, lo que lo obligo a girar lentamente su cabeza, con temor, preguntándose cuantos lo tenían rodeado.

Pero aquel que estaba a su derecha volvió a hablar

-Lo sentimos Stan, sabemos que estas de nuestro lado así que no hay problema, puedes irte

-¿Desde cuando eres tu el que da las órdenes? –Grito el que tenía enfrente –Sujétalo Sqad no dejes que se escape –Ordeno y Ron sintió como unos gruesos brazos lo sujetaban desde atrás

-Pues ya nos dijo quien es

-¿Y como estas tan seguro? ¡Si te hubiera dicho que era Lucius Malfoy también le hubieras creído!

-Claro que no, se que Lucius es Rubio, de cabello largo –Dijo un poco ofendido -¡Lo he visto!

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Ahora se peleaban a golpes entre ellos, mientras otros dos trataban de separarlos

Ron sintió como las manos que lo aprisionaban se aflojaron un poco con la distracción así que aprovecho el momento, se armo de valor y dio un golpe en las costillas a sqad, se soltó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, arrebato su varita, tomo otra que también traían y desapareció antes de que alguno pudiera volverlo a sujetar.

El sentimiento de culpa se hacía cada vez más grande, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inmaduro y abandonarlos? Ahora los imaginaba, preocupados, solos, temerosos, siendo atacados, el dulce rostro de Hermione… ¿Cómo había podido dejarla?

Al darse cuenta que buscarlos sería imposible y que tampoco podía regresar a la madriguera con sus padres, acudió a su hermano Bill, en Shell Cottage.

La sorpresa y la preocupación de su hermano y Fleur solo hacían sentir peor a Ron, las palabras

-¿Y Harry?

Se sentían como dagas contra el corazón, no podía siquiera contestar. Cuando al fin lo hizo en privado con Bill, recibió una respuesta tranquilizadora de su hermano, o al menos era lo que Bill pretendía, tranquilizarlo, pero no lo lograba, Ron no podía perdonarse, escuchaba todo el día la radio temeroso de escuchar que los habían atrapado, esperando una pista de su paradero. Había incluso perdido el apetito, y cuando comía ni siquiera lo disfrutaba solo pensaba.

-¿Qué estarán comiendo ellos? ¿Tendrán comida el día de hoy? –Y se arrepentía de todas las veces que había menospreciado la comida de Hermione, sabía que la había hecho sentir mal, sabía que todos esos días antes de que los abandonara los había tratado muy mal, y de solo pensar que tal vez aquellos momentos serian los últimos que compartiera con sus amigos, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Era casi navidad, antes una de sus fiestas favoritas, ahora le daba lo mismo, incluso se sentía peor porque Bill había tenido que mentirles a sus padres para no ir a visitarlos.

-Es nuestra primera navidad como esposos, Uds. saben, queremos celebrarla solos, por primera vez.

Y tal vez era algo que ellos tenían planeado, pero ahora, al Ron haber abandonado a sus amigos también había perjudicado a Bill y Fleur.

-Qué bonita se ve la casa Fleur –Dijo Ron al ver los rústicos pero hermosos adornos que había hecho la chica, todo en hermosos tonos bronce y dorados, con algunos listones rojos - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Gadcias Gon –La emoción en Fleur era evidente -Si ven te Haga bien distgaegte, ¿Pueges poneg este **moño** en la pungta deg agbol? Ygo no alcango

-Claro –Ron lo tomo en sus manos y lo observo antes de colocarlo, a simple vista era marrón, pero al moverlo se podían ver destellos dorados, recordó el cabello de Hermione, se veía justo así bajo los rayos del sol, lo puso en su lugar y suspiro - Ya esta, con permiso –y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la sala

-Gon, ¿No me ivags a ayudag?

-Sí, ya lo puse, con permiso –Y no es que Ron no quisiera ayudarle, era que no podía seguir observando la punta del árbol sin sentir ganas de llorar. Se acostó en su cama, y cerró los ojos, pensando de nuevo en Hermione, veía su cabello, las ondas rebeldes que se le formaban cuando lo traía suelto, su suavidad, su aroma… Quiso imaginar su rostro pero no pudo, veía una cara borrosa en su lugar, la ansiedad empezó a jugar con su mente una vez más. Prefirió dormir, ese era el único momento del día en que podía estar de nuevo con sus amigos y cambiar las cosas.

Llego noche buena, Ron ya había dicho que prefería no cenar pero Bill hablo con él y lo hizo entrar en razón

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, de nada te sirve seguir torturándote, así no solucionas nada, uno de los aspectos de madurar es aceptar nuestros errores, asumir las consecuencias y seguir adelante. Pero ese día tus acciones fueron guiadas por la magia oscura, ese guardapelo te hizo actuar así. Ahora arréglate, Fleur preparo una hermosa cena y no quiero que la desaires, ha estado preocupada por ti, además podrás seguir escuchando la radio no nos molesta.

Y así fue, durante toda la cena Ron tubo encendido (aunque en un volumen más bajo) su radio. Pero esta vez trato de poner buena cara, agradeció por la cena y les entrego obsequios. A Fleur le regalo una concha cerrada que al abrirla traía un espejo dentro, hecho por él claro, y a Bill una carta agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por el, detalle que lo conmovió hasta las lagrimas. Por su parte a Ron le regalaron el típico suéter Weasley, una bufanda y unos guantes tejidos por Fleur que había estado practicando desde hacía meses.

Les dio un abrazo y se fue a acostar, puso el radio junto a su almohada como lo había hecho las otras noches, pero esta vez no se podía quedar dormido, prendía y apagaba la luz con su desiluminador, y cada vez que la prendía esperaba ver un escenario diferente y que las sombras en la oscuridad se transformaran en sus amigos, y lo demás en un mal sueño. Pero no ocurría así, cada vez que la luz iluminaba de nuevo su rostro seguía estando en el mismo cuarto, solo, y todo lo que había sucedido seguía siendo tan real como el dolor en su pecho.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido, pero una voz lo despertó de sobresalto

_-Ron…_ –Sonaba como un dulce susurro, por un momento creyó que lo había soñado cuando volvió a escuchar

_-¿Ron? cuando rompió su varita… no volvió… tuvo… una nueva…_ –Era la voz de Hermione, que en ese momento fue el mejor sonido que Ron podía recordar.

Y esta vez estaba seguro de haberlo oído, y provenía de su desiluminador, lo tomo en sus manos y lo observo, como esperando ver algo distinto en el, pero lucia igual así que lo acciono y este apago la luz de su cuarto, vio para todos lados como buscando una respuesta, y la hayo afuera de su ventana, había una pequeña luz azulada flotando afuera de su ventana, y era como si tuviera vida, como si lo estuviera viendo y lo esperara. Supo lo que tenía que hacer, cogió sus cosas, escribió una corta nota Bill y salió al jardín, pero al salir la luz se movió como invitándolo a que la siguiera, Ron lo hizo y de repente, la luz se detuvo una vez más, avanzo lentamente hasta Ron y se introdujo en él a la altura del pecho.

La sensación que lo invadió en ese momento era difícil de explicar, era algo cálido que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, como bienestar, amor… Entendió que era lo que debía hacer, así que sin dudarlo y llenándose de ese hermoso sentimiento permitiéndole que lo guiara, cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Creyó que la abrir los ojos estaría junto a Harry y Hermione pero no fue así, estaba rodeado de nieve, los llamo durante varios minutos sin obtener respuesta, pero el sabia, presentía aunque no podía verlos que no podían estar lejos, así que se abrigo y espero pacientemente durante horas pero nada paso. Entonces se sintió decepcionado, y saco su desiluminador de nuevo, esperando que volviera a hablarle, pero nada paso, así que lo acciono y la pequeña luz azul apareció de nuevo atravesándole el corazón una vez más. Volvió a desaparecer esta vez su destino fue un bosque, Sabia que de nada le serviría buscarlos o gritarles, así que solo caminaba lentamente esperando que fueran ellos quienes lo encontraran.

Ya había perdido las esperanzas cuando de entre las ramas vio un destello, era una luz que cada vez se acercaba mas, y a medida que lo hacía empezaba a tomar forma, entonces se dio cuenta que era un patronus, una cierva para ser exactos, caminaba lentamente por el bosque

-¡Harry! –Pensó Ron llego de alegría.

Y la siguió confiado en que lo guiaría a Harry, la esperanza había vuelto a él, estaba seguro que esta vez si los había encontrado y nunca más se alejaría de ellos.

.

.

.

¡Voten por mí!

Reviews

**V**


End file.
